Mystère insoluble
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: N'importe qui côtoyant Fuji aurait pu le confirmer : le génie de Seigaku était un mystère insoluble. Personne ne savait avec certitude ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il ne savait pas, car s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle le joueur excellait, c'était cacher ses intentions. InuiFuji!


**Titre:**_ Mystère insoluble  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour (mais plus fluff sans doute, quoique pas vraiment non plus)  
_**Rating: **_K+ parce que vraiment, y'a pas beaucoup de fics plus innocentes que celle-ci__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Fuji, indice de Fuji/Toutlemonde, avec mention de beaucoup de persos et un OC, Adachi, qui sert plus de bouche-trou qu'autre chose_

**Note: **_Voilà un couple qui m'intéresse depuis un bon moment déjà. On a d'un côté Inui et ses données et de l'autre Fuji qui donne toujours l'impression de tout savoir. Personnellement j'aime penser qu'il n'est pas tant au courant, qu'il se donne cette allure pour pousser les gens à se confier. Ça ou il aime tout simplement mystifier les gens. XD_

_Sinon, que dire... présence d'un fail!Inui et d'un Fuji qui semble trop savoir ce qu'il fait. Leur relation est un peu spéciale, mais j'aime beaucoup l'imaginer comme ça, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

N'importe qui côtoyant Fuji aurait pu le confirmer : le génie de Seigaku était un mystère insoluble. Personne ne savait avec certitude ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il ne savait pas, car s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle le joueur excellait, c'était cacher ses intentions.

Inui était pour le moins intrigué. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre si Fuji en savait autant qu'il le laissait entendre ou si, au contraire, il ne faisait que prétendre. De même, il était souvent difficile de déterminer s'il avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions, voire s'il avait réellement des intentions ou se contentait de s'amuser.

Néanmoins, le point le plus urgent à éclaircir selon Inui, c'était à savoir s'il était intéressé par quelqu'un et, si oui, qui. Le probabiliste ne croyait pas avoir sa chance avec lui, mais il tenait au moins à se tenir au courant. S'il ne pouvait l'avoir, il voulait au moins savoir qui pouvait attirer son attention. Il croyait ainsi que ce serait plus facile pour lui de passer à autre chose.

Cela dit, le génie de Seigaku était bel et bien illisible. Inui ne savait pas par quel bout entamer sa recherche. Une chose était certaine en tout cas : il avait besoin de données.

C'est pourquoi il commença à observer Fuji de plus en plus en dehors des pratiques de tennis. Cela dit, les seules personnes qui semblaient importantes aux yeux du génie étaient de sa famille. Dès que Yuuta l'appelait, Inui pouvait deviner son sourire devenir plus tendre, presque reposé. Il le voyait aussi régulièrement que possible et semblait même avoir une légère obsession pour son bienêtre.

Autrement, il voyait Eiji dans ses temps libres, mais, comme ils étaient meilleurs amis, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il lui arrivait aussi de côtoyer d'autres personnes, certaines qu'Inui ne connaissait pas, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait être dans sa ligne de mire.

Le problème, surtout, était qu'Inui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait l'air Fuji en amour. Il n'avait aucune donnée sur le sujet et aucune possibilité d'en obtenir. Pour peu, c'était un mystère insoluble, comme tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il ne comptait néanmoins pas abandonner aussi facilement. Pour l'instant, il devait voir qui pouvait être une cible potentielle de Fuji.

Le premier dans sa liste fut Echizen. Pendant un entrainement, Fuji fit exprès d'aller lui parler et même si, de loin, Inui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, une chose restait certaine : il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Même si le petit prodige n'avait pas l'air intéressé, l'attitude de Fuji à son sujet portait à confusion.

Le deuxième à venir, mais non le moindre, était leur capitaine. Inui avait toujours su que Fuji et Tezuka avaient une relation particulière. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis, ils ne se voyaient même pas tant, mais une certaine rivalité les unissait. En plus, s'il y avait une personne que Fuji respectait, c'était Tezuka. Il ne serait donc pas si loufoque pour lui d'avoir des sentiments particuliers à son égard.

La troisième personne n'aurait pas dû attirer son attention, si ce n'était pour un évènement particulier. En fait, Fuji et Eiji sortaient entre amis comme d'habitude et Inui les observait surtout pour la forme. Cela dit, il ne fut pas long qu'un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

Ils avaient acheté des crèmes glacées comme souvent, mais Eiji était si occupé à discuter qu'il ne consommait pas son dessert. Au lieu de lui faire remarquer qu'elle fondait lentement mais surement sur lui, Fuji décida de s'en occuper lui-même. Il lui prit la main et passa sa langue sur le cornet. Inui aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait quand il le fit, et le rougissement d'Eiji venait rajouter au fait que c'était sans doute voulu.

Néanmoins, comme le châtain ne fit aucune autre tentative d'approche, il y avait de la place au doute. C'était difficile de conclure avec un seul geste d'une personne comme lui s'il avait bien des intentions, et si oui lesquelles.

Le quatrième fut celui qui le fit plus douter. À priori, il n'y aurait pas pensé, mais placé devant le fait accompli, il ne pouvait que se poser des questions. Fuji s'était rendu au Kawamura Sushi et Inui n'avait pas osé rentrer, car il savait qu'on allait le reconnaitre. Néanmoins, il les vit sortir ensemble le soir tombé seulement – Fuji y avait passé au moins une heure. Kawamura allait de toute évidence reconduire son ami jusqu'à la station.

En chemin, le génie se fit une joie de caresser de temps à autre son partenaire de double occasionnel, tant et si bien que ce dernier en avait l'air troublé. En plus de rougir un peu, il avait tendance à avoir du mal à continuer la conversation. Cependant, le sourire de Fuji pouvait être interprété de tellement de façons différentes qu'Inui ne savait même pas avec certitude s'il était conscient des réactions qu'il provoquait.

Plus il avait de données et moins Inui ne comprenait. Fuji était-il intéressé par quelqu'un? Était-il seulement attiré par les hommes ou Inui était-il à ce point dans le champ?

La goutte de trop fut quand Fuji reçut une lettre d'amour dans son casier. La jeune fille alla l'attendre derrière l'école après l'entrainement de tennis. Inui, caché, observa l'échange. L'adolescente déclara tout de suite ses sentiments. Fuji, en parfait gentleman, lui expliqua que, bien qu'elle soit très jolie – était-ce sincère ou pas? – et sympathique, il ne pouvait pas accepter.

La fille n'était pas satisfaite par si peu et lui demanda donc s'il aimait quelqu'un. Inui, son cahier ouvert dans les mains, attendait avec impatience la réponse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le génie tourner la tête vers où il se cachait – l'avait-il vu ou pas? – et répondre d'une voix douce :

- Oui, je suis intéressé par quelqu'un, mais je crois que cette personne ne le réalise pas.

Inui retint son souffle et resta immobile, espérant vraiment qu'il s'imaginait des choses. La collégienne reprit la parole et Fuji se retourna vers elle, de sorte qu'Inui ne pouvait juger avec certitude s'il avait fait exprès de regarder vers lui ou non.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir de qui il s'agit?

- Désolé, Adachi-san, mais la situation est complexe.

L'adolescente n'insista pas et, après lui avoir assuré qu'il avait certainement de bonnes chances, elle s'en fut enfin. Inui crut voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes – elle venait de subir un rejet après tout.

L'échange aurait dû lui apporter des certitudes et pourtant non, Inui n'en avait toujours pas. Soit, Fuji avait mentionné qu'il aimait quelqu'un et que cette personne n'était surement pas au courant. Cependant, Inui était conscient qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une excuse pour que la jeune fille abandonne l'idée de le poursuivre. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas mentionné de nom le confortait dans cette idée.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait regardé dans sa direction. Pour la première fois, Inui se demanda si Fuji était au courant qu'il l'observait, et, si oui, s'il était au courant des sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard. Encore une fois, il avait des raisons de croire que oui, mais trop de doutes pour parler de certitude. Fuji avait peut-être tourné la tête vers lui par hasard, après tout.

Tout aurait été plus simple si Inui pouvait être certain, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Fuji avait toujours des idées derrière la tête, ou jamais.

Néanmoins, le probabiliste n'abandonna pas son projet et continua ses observations. Il avait encore ses quatre intérêts potentiels, mais à sa liste s'ajoutaient de jour en jour de nouvelles personnes. Bientôt toute l'équipe fut sur sa liste – sauf lui évidemment –, de même que plusieurs autres garçons de son école, certains avec qui il n'avait même jamais parlé.

Il sut qu'il allait sans doute trop loin quand le nom de son petit frère, Yuuta, se retrouva dans les intérêts potentiels. Avec un soupir, il relut sa liste sans être capable d'écarter qui que ce soit, sans pourtant être certain que l'un ou l'autre avait vraiment des chances d'intéresser Fuji. Il avait l'impression que même s'il avait embrassé l'un de ces candidats ou s'était déclaré, il n'aurait pu être certain, ce qui le fit douter de sa santé mentale.

Décidément, Fuji était un casse-tête impossible à résoudre.

Il était une fois de plus perdu dans ses calculs et autres déductions quand Fuji vint lui parler pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il tenta un regard dans son cahier, mais Inui le ferma promptement et lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à lui mentionner. Le génie lui confia sur un ton désinvolte :

- Oh, presque rien, juste... il y a une personne que tu oublies, Inui.

- Qui donc? fit Inui, incertain du sujet dont il parlait.

- Je te laisse le découvrir.

Sur ces paroles, le génie de Seigaku le laissa en plan, sans oublier au passage de lui faire un geste d'au revoir presque moqueur. Troublé, Inui rouvrit son cahier et nota que Fuji était au courant de ses observations, avant de le rayer. Pouvait-il être certain à cent pour cent qu'il lui parlait de ce projet et pas d'autre chose, par rapport au tennis par exemple?

D'ailleurs, même s'il lui parlait de son projet, Fuji se trompait surement. Inui était allé jusqu'à penser à son petit frère et même Mizuki, celui qui avait fait du mal à Yuuta : il était impossible qu'il ait manqué quelqu'un. Il ressortit quand même sa liste et, après l'avoir parcouru trois fois, il se conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pu oublier personne.

Cela dit, le soir même, alors qu'il reposait dans son lit, il eut un flash. Il y avait effectivement une personne qu'il avait oubliée : lui-même. Il avait délaissé cette hypothèse dès le départ parce qu'elle lui semblait incongrue, mais s'il pouvait envisager Yuuta, il pouvait bien s'envisager lui-même, non?

Par contre, il voyait mal pourquoi il intéresserait Fuji. Sûr, après toutes ces observations, il n'avait toujours pas établi le genre de personne qui l'attirait, mais il lui semblait étrange qu'il puisse être dans les candidats. Quelle personne saine d'esprit aimerait un garçon accro à ses données, qui confectionne des jus infects – quoique, il les aimait en général – et qui avait des tendances obsessionnelles? En même temps, est-ce que Fuji était tellement une personne saine d'esprit?

Inui ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Fuji. Après tout, il était attirant physiquement, et sa façon d'agir était si mystérieuse qu'il ne pouvait que se sentir appelé par le mystère à résoudre. Néanmoins, par bien des aspects, il s'agissait d'une personne un peu étrange, et les seules personnes qui semblaient l'aimer étaient celles qui ne le connaissaient que superficiellement.

Même s'il ne le comprenait pas encore, Inui en savait plus sur Fuji que la plupart des gens, et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'était pas exactement la personne idéale, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était si illisible. Malgré tout, il l'aimait, et c'était peut-être une raison suffisante pour lui faire croire que la réciproque était, sinon vraie, du moins possible.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, il devait chercher à lui parler, et savoir si vraiment il avait raison de croire que son amour était peut-être réciproque. C'est pourquoi, dès la fin de l'entrainement, il s'en rapprocha pour lui demander s'il était libre. Fuji, son éternel sourire sur le visage, lui assura qu'il n'avait rien de prévu et il l'invita.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans un café et Inui commanda comme d'habitude un expresso, tandis que Fuji prenait un latté. Le premier le consomma noir pendant que son vis-à-vis rajoutait deux sucres. Étonné par ces nouvelles données, Inui songea qu'il devrait le noter dans son cahier plus tard. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, le génie lui certifia sur un ton désinvolte :

- J'avais envie de sucre aujourd'hui. Parfois, je prends un expresso aussi.

Même sur un sujet aussi banal que le café, Fuji était illisible. Inui décida qu'il ne noterait rien dans son cahier et songea à la façon d'amener le sujet qui l'intéressait. Finalement, il se décida et lança :

- Fuji, je crois que tu as remarqué que je t'observais dernièrement.

Le génie hocha la tête sans laisser la moindre émotion envahir son visage et Inui, après une gorgée, enchaina :

- Je sais que tu m'as demandé de trouver par moi-même, mais je dois savoir : quelle est cette personne que j'oublie?

Fuji prit une gorgée pendant qu'Inui stressait sans le montrer. Le génie sembla presque oublier la question tant il prit son temps, et il finit par lui demander, les yeux ouverts, mais avec son sourire comme à l'habitude :

- Tu as une hypothèse?

Inui avoua :

- J'ai mon idée à ce sujet, mais j'aimerais d'abord que tu me le confirmes.

Les yeux du génie se refermèrent et il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres avec lenteur. Il fit tout un acte de boire sa gorgée et Inui observa en déglutissant. Il avait l'impression que tout ce que faisait Fuji était calculé, mais, dans quel but, il n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Finalement, le châtain daigna ouvrir la bouche, mais sa réponse ne lui fit pas tant plaisir :

- La personne est en ce moment même dans ce café.

Ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois dans sa vie, être clair? Inui, par acquit de conscience, sonda le café du regard, mais, comme il s'y attendait, il ne reconnaissait personne. Face à son geste, le génie ricana doucement et ajouta :

- C'est assez clair, tu ne crois pas?

Inui se cala dans son siège et, en prenant son café dans ses mains – dans une tentative de paraitre désinvolte –, il répondit :

- N'empêche que ce serait plus clair si tu le disais à haute voix.

Le calculateur prit sa gorgée et déposa sa tasse. À ce moment, son vis-à-vis posa une main sur la sienne et dit tout bas, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Ce serait moins amusant si je l'avouais.

- Pourquoi donc? demanda Inui sans se défaire de son étreinte.

Avec un sourire qui lui donnait un air taquin, le châtain ajouta :

- Tu veux percer le mystère, non?

Après avoir dégluti, le probabiliste répondit :

- Oui.

Fuji à cet instant délaissa sa main et, en portant avec grâce sa tasse à sa bouche, il dit simplement :

- Je compte sur toi, Inui.

Le plus grand laissa un sourire envahir son visage et il répondit avec complicité :

- Très bien. La personne qui t'intéresse s'appelle Inui Sadaharu, c'est un troisième année au collège Seigaku, titulaire de l'équipe de tennis reconnu à la fois pour ses jus et pour ses données qui sont l'un comme l'autre hautement dangereux.

Le sourire de Fuji s'agrandit, mais il ne daigna pas répondre et Inui enchaina :

- La raison pour laquelle tu as laissé planer le doute avec tant de personnes était pour me rendre jaloux et ainsi me faire agir.

- Si tel était le cas, fit le génie qui entrait dans son jeu, pourquoi ne t'aurais-je pas simplement approché?

- Bonne question, fit l'adolescent. Je n'ai pas trouvé cette information avec certitude, mais il y a plus de 70% de chances que ce soit simplement pour t'amuser.

Après un léger ricanement, Fuji se pencha vers lui et insista :

- Où est l'autre 30%?

Inui hésita avant de proposer son hypothèse, qui était selon lui assez improbable :

- Eh bien, il se pourrait que tu n'aies pas été certain de mes sentiments et que, par conséquent, tu n'oses pas te déclarer.

Le génie garda son sourire sans lui avouer s'il avait raison. Inui déduisit qu'il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais, pour une fois, il n'en était pas tant incommodé.

- Admettant que tout ce que tu dis soit vrai, continua le génie sur son ton désinvolte, mon plan a-t-il fonctionné?

Inui eut un sourire à son tour et déclara :

- À ton avis?

Le probabiliste croyait avoir piégé son coéquipier, mais il réalisa que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas quand Fuji ne changea pas d'expression et resta silencieux. Il déduisit alors que s'il ne continuait pas, il n'aurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Lui qui avait voulu forcer Fuji à répondre n'eut d'autre choix que d'avouer :

- Si je suis là, c'est que tu as été efficace.

- Pas faux, fit le génie avec un sourire. Est-ce donc tout ce que tu as à me dire?

- Non, fit Inui.

Le silence resta un long moment. Inui but une gorgée en se demandant combien de temps tiendrait Fuji et lequel des deux cèderait en premier. Cela dit, le temps passait et son coéquipier continuait de le dévisager avec son sourire impossible à lire. Inui, avec un soupir intérieur de défaite, continua :

- Tu ne te trompes pas quant à mes sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en pense au juste?

Le génie ne comptait pas laisser tomber et c'est pourquoi Inui lui avoua sans hésiter :

- Que je t'aime. Et c'est vrai.

Le silence retomba un long moment et, enfin, avec son éternel sourire – à croire qu'il ne pouvait montrer d'autres expressions –, Fuji lui concéda :

- Tu as raison sur beaucoup de points, mais il y a un endroit auquel tu te trompes.

Inui, qui avait cru son raisonnement sans failles, demanda :

- Lequel?

Avec une allure taquine encore, Fuji lui dit :

- C'est à toi de deviner. Tu veux éclaircir le mystère, pas vrai?

Le probabiliste avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas où il s'était planté, sans compter que tout se tenait si bien que si une chose lâchait, tout le reste ne fonctionnerait plus. C'est pourquoi, avec espoir, il demanda :

- Ai-je droit à un indice?

Fuji fit encore tout un acte de boire une gorgée, sa dernière, et, après s'être assuré qu'il ne lui restait plus une goutte, il consentit :

- Je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments, mais je ne suis pas sadique au point de te rendre jaloux seulement pour mon propre amusement.

Alors là, Inui était plus perdu que jamais. S'il ne l'avait pas rendu jaloux parce qu'il doutait de ses sentiments ou pour s'amuser, que restait-il? Quelle possibilité avait-il inconsciemment écartée? Plus il cherchait et moins il semblait près de trouver.

Fuji, qui dut percevoir son trouble, enchaina :

- Inui, tu m'as toujours aimé, mais tu n'as jamais pensé que l'inverse puisse être possible.

Le probabiliste déglutit et songea que le génie avait parfaitement raison. Si ce n'avait été des paroles de Fuji, il n'aurait jamais...

- C'était pour que j'envisage la possibilité!

Le génie, comme pour lui donner raison, posa de nouveau sa main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement sans un mot. Puis, après un long silence, il expliqua enfin :

- Même si je te l'avais dit, tu n'y aurais pas cru. Il fallait que tu le découvres par toi-même.

Après un petit rire, Inui murmura :

- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais percer le mystère.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit son vis-à-vis tout aussi doucement. De toute façon, dans ton cas, je n'ai aucun mystère à élucider.

- Suis-je donc un livre ouvert?

Ce fut au tour du génie de rire tendrement et il répondit :

- Pour moi, oui.

Inui en profita pour capturer ses doigts et il les entremêla avec les siens. Ils se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux et le plus grand plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de celui qu'il aimait.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais totalement Fuji, mais, après tout, c'était l'intérêt des mystères de ne jamais être résolus.


End file.
